


Miss your love

by lovingsongstress



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam and Zayn are barely in this, M/M, Niall thinks hes doing good, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsongstress/pseuds/lovingsongstress
Summary: What happens when Harry arrives late to a party only to see his ex, Louis, that he had no idea would be there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt I had to do for my writing group. I've never written in this fandom before. I actually really liked what I wrote, I figured why not post it. Best thing is, the writing group I'm in is full of older people who are very christian...and I read a gay fanfiction that uses "Fuck". I loved it.
> 
> Here was the prompt.
> 
> A character arrives late to a party, not knowing that an old significant other is attending too. The relationship didn't end well. The host introduces them to each other, unaware of their history. In 500 words or less, write the scene and rewrite it twice, once from each character's perspective: The late arriver, the ex, and the host.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Harry knocked on the door to what he hoped was Niall’s new apartment. He figured by the sound of music and loud voices he was hearing, that he was in the right place. The door swung open abruptly and there stood a clearly drunk Niall with a huge smile.

“Harry! You made it!”

He dragged Harry into the apartment before he could even get a Hello in. 

“You have to meet this guy! I was just talking to him and I think you two would be perfect for each other.”

Harry looked around the room and noticed a few of his friends raising a bottle in help as he was drug to some location where there was apparently a guy Niall thought should be his future boyfriend. He rolled his eyes as Niall weaved them between party goers. 

Harry ran into Niall’s back when he suddenly stopped. In front of him was the back of a head of a guy with short chestnut hair.

“Louis, this is the guy I was talking about!”

The guy turned around and Harry felt like a cartoon that had just had an anvil dropped on his head. HE knew the look of shock on the man in front of him, mirrored his own.

It was Louis. Louis who had broken his heart 2 years ago. Louis, who he had spent weeks crying over while refusing to leave his bed. Louis, who still had a piece of his heart and would forever, even if it was shattered to bits.

“Harry, meet Louis. We were talking before you got here and oh my god, you guys have so much in common. I just knew I had to introduce you.”

Harry knew Niall was so proud of himself for being so good at playing matchmaker. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know. How would he? He had only known Harry for the last year and Harry never really spoke about Louis because it hurt too much.

“Hi,” Louis finally said.

“Hi,” Harry responded.

They continued to just stare at each other. 

Harry couldn’t take it.

He turned around and walked away.

More like ran.

He couldn’t see Louis. He couldn’t handle it.

He found the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Tears running down his cheeks.

Seconds later, there was a knock and he heard Louis asking him to open the door.

He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

He did.

Once again Louis stood before him.

Harry attempted to wipe his cheeks and red eyes dry, so Louis wouldn’t know what he was doing to him.  
He failed.

Harry moved out of the way so Louis could come in and he shut the door behind him for privacy. He didn’t want the whole party to see him like this.

“Hi Harry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' point of view

There was a knock at the door and suddenly Louis was standing alone. Niall was running off abruptly to go answer it and Louis giggled as he watched him scurry away.

Louis turned around to join a conversation he heard happening behind him.

A couple minutes later, he felt a tug at his shoulder as he was being turned around. 

He looked at the arm that grabbed him and then looked up and saw Harry.

Harry who he had walked out on 2 years ago. Harry who he knew he had hurt. Harry who had gotten down on one knee and proposed.

Which was why Louis left.

He was scared. Terrified.

He wasn’t ready for marriage.

He had loved Harry, but he didn’t know if he loved him enough to spend the rest of his life with him.

Of course, he realized later, that he had been ready. 

Harry was the one. He was always the one. He would always be the one. But he had screwed up. He had walked away from the best thing he ever had. 

He heard Niall saying something, but couldn’t register it. All he could register was the man in front of him. He was as gorgeous as ever.

“Hi.” It was the only word he could get out.

“Hi.” Came Harry’s reply.

Then Harry was gone. He was running off. Weaving his way through everyone and Louis stood there still in shock. 

He followed him.

He heard the door slam shut before he saw where it came from.

He knocked and hoped with all his heart that Harry would open the door for him. 

When he did, he saw the tears streaming down his face.

He hated himself because he knew that he was the cause of them. HE was the one who put Harry through so much pain. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let go.

Harry stepped aside, letting Louis in and shutting the door behind. 

“Harry”

“No, Louis, you don’t get to talk.”

Louis stood there feeling the tears start to well up in his own eyes.

“Why?” Harry asked.

Louis knew what he was asking. Why had he left.

“Because I’m an idiot,” Louis responded. 

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”

Louis nodded. He knew he deserved everything Harry said to him.

“You ripped my heart out and ran it over with semi. I hate you.”

Tears continued to wet Harry’s cheeks as he spoke.

“You have every reason to hate me. I hate me. I hate what I did to you. I hate what I did to us. I fucked up.”

Louis stood there not knowing what else to sat. He couldn’t ask Harry to forgive him. He didn’t deserve his forgiveness. He didn’t deserve anything good from Harry.

“You fucked up? Two years later and you say you fucked up? You have no right to say that to me.”

“I know I don’t. But it’s the truth. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I walked away. Every day I hate myself for that. I lost out on the one person who would make me happy for the rest of my life, and at the same time, I broke his heart.”

“You did break my heart,” Harry responded.

They both stood there not knowing where to go or what else to say. 

Louis contemplated leaving before he hurt Harry more, when there was another knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's point of view

Niall swung the door open to see Harry standing there. He was ecstatic he had finally arrived. He needed to introduce him to Louis right now. They had to meet.

He pulled him in the apartment and led him toward the man of his dreams.

They were going to fall in love, get married, and adopt babies and it would all be because of him. 

When they made it to Louis, he pulled him away from whoever he was talking to, because this was far more important. He beamed when they made eye contact because he could see the sparks. They already looked like they had known each other forever.

He introduced Harry to Louis and mentally started planning their wedding. He would have to convince them to let him officiate. Since he’s the one who brought them together, it’s only hair that he gets to be the one to help them pledge their eternal and everlasting love to one another.

His smile dropped when Harry turned around and left. Why was his leaving? The man of his dreams was right in front of him.

Louis ran after him.

Niall stood there confused for a minute before throwing his hand in the air in defeat. He was too drunk to deal with this right now.

He needed more shots.

When he entered the kitchen, he found Liam and Zayn standing there making their own drinks. 

“Great party Nialler!” Liam congratulated him.

“Where have you been man? I haven’t seen you all night,” Zayn commented.

“Well I was trying to introduce Harry to this amazing guy I met, that I thought would be perfect for him. His name is Louis, but Harry just ran off. Louis seemed to go after him, but I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Wait, Louis, as in Harry’s ex?” Liam asked.

“Wait, Harry’s ex, as in the one who left him? His name was Louis?” Niall was freaking out. He had just tried to set Harry up with the man who broke his heart.

He didn’t know Harry back then, but Liam and Zayn told him how bad it was. How shattered Harry had been. He felt like he was going to throw up. Although he couldn’t tell if that was because of the situation or because of all the alcohol that was currently running through his system.

He headed toward the bathroom and knocked on the door. Hoping whoever was in there would be done soon. He really didn’t feel good.

The door opened a few seconds later and he saw Harry and Louis standing there. Both had red eyes full of pain.

“Oh my god guys, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” He explained.

“It’s okay Niall,” Harry responded, “But I think I need to leave.”

“Harry please don’t go? Please can we just go somewhere to talk?” Louis pleaded.

“I don’t have anything else to say.” Harry replied, while pushing past Niall and heading for the door.

Niall was still dumbfounded by the whole situation. He didn’t know what to do to make it better. And he still felt sick to his stomach.

He pushed Louis out of the way to get to the toilet while screaming at him to go catch Harry. Despite what Harry said, he knew they needed to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr if you want at thetruthbehindmythoughts


End file.
